Dead Sure
by butterfly breeze
Summary: She was dead sure. What happened? A very personal war: a set of P.r.a.n.k.s. LilyxJames
1. Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have ever claimed to be Joanne Kathleen Rowling. And Harry Potter belongs to the latter.**

He was bored. Sirius was snoring slightly at his desk, with Professor Binns was droning on about how in the year… Lupin was apparently attentively listening to the professor, his face emotionless; it was always better not to disturb him when he was like that. It was going to be full moon that night, and he always became like that. Most of the time, at least. Pettigrew- err. He rather not.

He thought about his still-slightly-throbbing-foot and looked around the class, his deep hazel eyes glancing over everyone. Most of them were nodding off. A few were listening. And for no apparent reason that he could understand, a few actually pretended to listen. Yes, _actually_.

His eyes gazed over to a dark red haired girl. She was busily coping down her notes, and looking up, once in a while, thinking, listening, before looking down again, dipping her head down and before once again, feverously writing. He smirked. He knew what could relieve his boredom; some "glaring" red hair had given him a sudden inspiration.

He took out a piece of parchment and dipped his quill in ink.

The minutes ticked by, and all too soon, the class had ended. James stretched on his chair, his fingers interlocking, and let out a breath of contentment, looking at his map of sketches. It didn't really take him that long to think of it, but he was too busy sniggering evilly, lost in his own world. He still had to do a little more 'research', though, it seems.

"Padfoot!" James called, patting Sirius on the back. "I have a _plan_." He grinned. Prefect E., was going down. He yet again began to grin evilly, and steered Sirius towards the library. The next lesson was not going to be until another 50 minutes or so.

Lily Evans pulled on her robe and pinned on her prefect badge. This year, was her fifth year in Hogwarts, and she was elected prefect. And guess who was the first person she booked?

Potter.

He had been giving her endless trouble.

Just the other day, at the start of potions, she found that her textbook was missing. How convenient. She raised her hand and told Slughorn. He gave a disappointing look to a flustered Lily, and she took a spare one from the cupboard. She did have a passion for potions. She seethed. She couldn't believed that she had misplaced it somewhere. That kind of thing doesn't happen in this kind of situation. Lily made a mental note to herself to order a new potions textbook. It would take a toll on her pocket, but it couldn't be helped.

Then, _after_ the lesson, outside the class, Potter handed her back her book with a smirk on his face and said, "Thanks Evans, just thought you would like to know that I borrowed it."

A smirk.

Yes, it was a SMIRK. Ugh! How she hated it. She was just itching to hex him for three days and nights. And, I mean, 'I borrowed it." He was treating her like a kid. She wasn't exactly stupid, she wanted to scream at him.

And to top it off, when she next opened her book, it was filled with meaningless scribbles and sketches. There was a stick figure and two strands of hair down coloured bright RED and an arrow pointing to it, and it spelt Eee-van. And there was horns sticking out of "her" head, and a spear-tail. Not that she would really care if that was all, but he had scribbled on top of her notes. She easily took it out. But still.

The next time when they entered class, she trod on his foot. Hard; and all so obviously purposely. Severed him right.

And this was only the second week of Hogwarts.

An unsuspecting Lily walked in to the dining hall. James and Sirius sat across from her, trying hard not to laugh, with a slightly ruffled Lupin and a slightly-amused-but-still-wimped Pettigrew sitting next to them.

Now, what was more suspicious than that? Lily glared at them, challenging them, and then started on her food. After a few good mouthfuls, she was in a good mood. Potter and Black had quickly finished their breakfast and were off somewhere and she didn't really care, so long they weren't bothering her.

That was what she thought. Now, if she had thought more carefully, she would put in question why Lupin and Pettigrew were still munching away at the hall. They always went _together_. Of course, that didn't cross her mind or- well…

She was about to start on her potatoes when the owl delivery came. She wasn't expecting anything, and was quite surprised when a few owls came, carrying a black box slightly larger than her head, flying down slowly, directly over her head. She wondered why so many owls were needed to carry such a box of that size. Okay- it was rather tall, but still- just as she was about to finish her thought, she saw the black box disintegrate. Literally. Starting from the bottom.

A cascade of cold water came crashing down. She spluttered.

Water dripped off her now drenched red hair, looking like a dying flame. Just that it was the total opposite. She was totally riled up.

Boy, was she mad. Just then, another owl dropped down a note, which read:

You're so hot. You're hair is bursting in to flames.

Thought you needed to cool down.

-P.R.A.N.K.S

Lily closed her eyes.

3.

2.

1.

"Potter!" A flock of birds rose from the forbidden forest.

He was going to get it. She was sure.


	2. Evans

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 of this story.**

"That went pretty well," said James to Sirius up in the owlrey. 

"Agreed," said a grinning Sirius, "And the best part is that I got it _all _on tape," holding up the incriminating evidence.

"Yup," said James, nodding his head, a mischievous smile creeping up his face, "We should keep at least five copies of that," thinking of what would happen if Lily ever thought of giving any of the marauders detention. He then eyed that she was storming towards the direction of the owlery, a.k.a: them. James pointed her out to Sirius, and they both looked at each other, grinning. Seriously. They had planned it well. Before taking on their heels, and quickly scuttled out of the room.

Lily walked hurriedly towards to the owlery, leaving soggy water puddles behind her. If her suspicions were correct, and she fast enough, she might be able to catch that wretched Potter and Black. Why did they have to pick on her? Why not someone else? Like- she didn't know… someone… else?

She hurried up the steps and opened the big oak door. Potter and Black empty. She huffed. She suddenly felt a little dizzy and light on her feet. She stumbled about for abit, before holding on to the sides of the door. That's strange, she thought, after regaining her stability. "Could it be… nah, it's probably just my imagination," she said, shrugging it off. They weren't that smart, now, were they?

Now, not smart was an understatement. They weren't exactly dumb, but not exactly bright, either. But they certainly were devious. Very, very crafty. And she was about to find out the hard way. But for now, she had to change. Transfiguration was in ten minutes.

James and Sirius for the rest of the day's lesson made sure that Lupin and Pettigrew were between them and Lily. If desires could kill, they needn't bother though…

Throughout the whole day, Lily was trying to get close to James and Sirius, so that she could do something to them. Like accidentally transfigurate James into a teapot. And then 'attempt' to turn Potter back, and again, 'accidentally' mis-aim and turn Sirius in to a teacup.

Or, like when she caught them sprinkling a growth-enhancing fertiliser in to some boy's baby Bubotuber; after the ordeal of sending the boy to the wing from sever pus swellings, innocently raise her hand to ask the professor something, and 'accidentally' trip over the fertiliser bag. She really wanted to send him in to detention.

It was just that Lupin and Pettigrew kept on sitting between them. It was history of magic, again, and the professor was talking about what led to significant improvements in the Wizardry World- he was just repeating exactly what was in the textbook.

Wouldn't it be fun if both Potter and Black got wet? Even better, by themselves? That's when she thought of something not so Lily like, grinning evilly, enjoying every moment of it.

James looked to his right at Lily. Her red head was, once again looking up, before dipping down, seemingly copying down notes, he thought. Wait- what was that? A smile?! He thought, shocked. This- is history of magic. He was pretty sure that even Lily wouldn't enjoy the subject, or at least the teacher. What he didn't know, was that she was not listening to Professor Binns, and certainly not taking down notes. And so definitely not smiling.

Lily made sure that she sat near James and Sirius. Opposite. Right to her, left to her, she didn't really care. James and Sirius, on the other hand, unwittingly let her. They had seemed to sense that she had cooled down after Professor Binn's class. The food appeared on the table, and they started eating. Sirius and James both took some pumpkin juice and piled their plates with food. (Lily was sitting across from them.)

Lily followed suit and also helped herself to the food, after which, while eating with her right hand; placed her left hand on her lap, and pulled out her wand that was concealed within her robe. Whispering, she waved her wand and froze James's juice. She then did the same to Sirius's. She left her hand with her wand on her lap. It would look suspicious if she brought up her hand because she would need to use her wand again.

After a few minutes, James began to reach for his goblet for a drink, his mouth munching away. He titled his cup, expecting juice to come out. He titled his cup some more and peered in to it. He gulped down his food, and cleared his throat. "Hey, Sirius, look," he said, gesturing towards his goblet, turning it upside down. "It's frozen," he continued. Sirius raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening a little. "Oh, really?" he said.

Gullible idiots, Lily thought sadly, inwardly shaking her head away, grinning.

Sirius then also tried to take a drink, and like James's, it was frozen. "Hey! Mine too," he told James, turning his upside down as well, before, like James, turning it upright again. Lily quickly unfroze their drinks, and stored her wand, and brought her hand up.

She looked at them, pretending to look nonchalant, with her fork and spoon in her hands as if both her hands were always there. "You know," she said, catching their attention, "It would be really stupid if you two were to throw that at each other."

"It's… frozen?" James said, gesturing. Lily just shrugged her shoulders, and looked back down at her food and continued to eat. She's… ignoring me?!, James thought.

"Really?" he said sarcastically, raising his voice, so that the people around them could hear them. "Lily Evans," he announced, raising his goblet and looked at Sirius; who looked back and caught on, and also raised his goblet, "thinks," he smirked, "that pumpkin juice will come out if we-" he and Sirius both threw the contents in their goblets at each other at the same time, "- attempted to…" He broke off, soaking. He glanced at Sirius, who was also dripping with pumpkin juice. Both of them gritted their teeth and glared at Lily. She was personally trying very hard not break out laughing. It would spoil the whole thing.

"… Do that?" she said impassionately, finishing James's sentence.

The general audience of the hall burst out laughing. They obviously haven't been eating in the past few minutes.

"I told you it would be really stupid if you two threw that at each other," she said, managing to keep a straight face, before looking down, starting on her food again at least the third time that meal; trying to hide the fact that she was biting back a wild smile that was beginning to creep on to her face.

"Evans," he hissed, narrowing his eyes, before standing up with Sirius to hurriedly leave the great hall.

She inwardly gulped. She knew he was being quite serious about that.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for so long. It has been a.. week? I do have tests and stuff, you know. Anyways, I hope there are no holes in plot. Nervous laughter. **

**Special thanks:**

**catlover93 -** Thanks for all the ideas you gave me. Yay! (No, (talking to other people) you can't see the ideas if you check the reviews.)

**Thanks:**

**catlover93**

**for reviewing!**


End file.
